Error
by crossalf
Summary: WONKYU. "Bodoh! Mengapa sekarang kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?" teriak Donghae. "Aku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri," jawab Siwon frustasi. "Dia akan marah dan menjauhiku. Aku… brengsek. Menodai kekasihku sendiri…" lirihnya.


Disclaimer : God

Pair : Choi Siwon - Cho Kyuhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Drama - Romance

Warning : Foolishness!

**Error**

Hatinya gelisah. Lebih gusar lagi ketika disuguhi pemandangan vulgar di depan sofa yang menghadap televisi. Dorm sepi, pantas saja dua orang itu gencar bercumbu di tempat terbuka. Sepertinya Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang kini sedang menonton mereka. Tatapannya nanar.

Suara erangan dan kecipak saliva tidak membantu sama sekali. Justru malah mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam. Membuatnya merasa menjadi lelaki brengsek dan tidak bertanggungjawab.

"Si-Siwon?"

Ia terbangun dari lamunan ketika sorotnya menangkap Donghae yang buru-buru memisahkan diri dari kekasihnya karena kepergok.

Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tertegun melihat penampilan Choi Siwon yang tidak biasanya. Kemeja kusut, tiga kancing teratas terbuka, rambut acak-acakan, dan muka suram.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sosok tertampan di grup Super Junior itu malah melenggang pergi menuju salah satu kamar yang tak berpenghuni. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling melempar pertanyaan lewat radiasi sinar mata masing-masing.

"Hei Kuda! Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Salah satu di antara keduanya —Donghae bangkit dari sofa, menyusul orang yang dipanggil Kuda. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Eunhyuk mengancingkan kemejanya yang terbuka dan mengekor di belakang Donghae.

"Ada masalah dengan _magnae_?"

Donghae ada di samping kiri Siwon, sementara Eunhyuk di kanannya. Mereka bertiga duduk di ranjang empuk yang sudah lama tidak ditiduri sang _leader_, Leeteuk. Sudah hampir dua tahun meninggalkan dorm untuk wajib militer.

"Brengsek…" hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari bibir lelaki berlesung pipi.

"Siapa yang brengsek?" Eunhyuk melotot. Tangannya meremas otot lengan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun?" sahut Donghae ikut-ikutan mencengkeram lengan Siwon yang satunya. Buru-buru diam saat Eunhyuk melotot ke arahnya.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Siwon langsung menjambak rambut. Matanya yang tajam bergerak kemana-mana. Seperti ketakutan dikejar hantu.

"Bukan Kyuhyun," jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu siapa?" Eunhyuk menuntut tidak sabaran. Cemas melihat sahabatnya yang awut-awutan. Di seberang, Donghae juga tak kalah cemas. Takut sesuatu yang buruk mengganggu kejiwaan Siwon hingga jadi seperti ini.

"Aku. Aku yang brengsek. Aku brengsek. Tuhan…"

Keduanya terdiam, berusaha mencerna sebait kalimat yang keluar dari bibir joker Siwon. Saling melempar tanya lewat mata lagi, tapi tetap tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya, penasaran.

"Aku lelaki brengsek, Hyuk," iris gelap Siwon memerangkap Eunhyuk. Memancarkan kesengsaraan yang tidak bisa dimaknai oleh lelaki yang mahir _dance _di Super Junior itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menganggap dirimu brengsek? _Aish_, kau ini. Cerita yang lengkap, jangan putus-putus! Kau membuat kami khawatir," teriak Eunhyuk gusar.

"Tadi malam… aku…" suara Siwon bergetar.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Siwon. Tarik napas… keluarkan… tarik napas… keluarkan…" instruksi Donghae.

Siwon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Ia kembali menghembuskan napas dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Dua orang di sisi kanan dan kirinya dengan setia menunggu sampai tenang.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan pelan-pelan," suruh Donghae lagi.

"Tadi malam, Kyuhyun… minum bersama teman—"

"—Kyuline?" sela Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Namun segera membungkam mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan 'biarkan Siwon melanjutkan ceritanya dulu, jangan diputus' dari Donghae.

"Lanjutkan," suara Donghae memecah kesunyian.

Siwon menatap langit-langit kamar, napasnya terasa berat. Langit-langit bercat putih itu seakan lebih menarik dibandingkan dua orang berisik yang mengerubunginya.

"_Ne_. Dia minum di bar biasanya. Saat aku menjemputnya, dia sudah mabuk berat. Akhirnya aku membawanya ke apartemenku karena pasti kalian semua sudah tidur…"

Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu mulai menceritakan kronologi peristiwa yang membuatnya hampir seperti orang gila. Setelah sampai di apartemen, alangkah terkejutnya ketika mendengar permohonan Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya melakukan hubungan badan. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi Kyuhyun memaksa. Apalagi tingkah Kyuhyun yang mabuk jadi lebih agresif dari biasanya.

Siwon hanyalah manusia awam yang juga akan terlena dengan godaan dunawi. Siapa yang akan tahan melihat makhluk Tuhan paling seksi dan aduhai itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan melakukan pose menggoda yang dapat meningkatkan nafsu seluruh lelaki di dunia? Akhirnya Siwon menyerah dan mulai mengikuti alur permainan ranjang yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

Tidak cukup sekali mereka melakukan itu, tapi berkali-kali. Baru berhenti sekitar tiga perempat malam. Itupun Siwon yang mengakhirinya karena tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang meminta melakukannya lagi dan lagi, tapi wajahnya kelihatan menahan lelah…

"Ouch!" seru Siwon kaget. Pasalnya Donghae memukul kepalanya dengan tinjuan, sakit sekali.

"Bodoh! Mengapa sekarang kau meninggalkannya begitu saja?" teriak Donghae. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Siwon yang tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak.

"Aku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri," jawab Siwon frustasi. "Dia akan marah dan menjauhiku. Aku… brengsek. Menodai kekasihku sendiri…" lirihnya.

"Bodoooooh!" kali ini kepalan tangan Eunhyuk yang melayang. Melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap lelakibodoh di hadapannya. Beruntung bukan wajah Siwon yang menjadi sasaran. Bisa dimarahi manajer kalau sampai ada benjolan kebiruan di wajah tampan itu.

Siwon melindungi kepalanya yang mendadak pening, tapi tidak melawan. Merasa pantas mendapatkan pukulan dari dua sahabatnya.

"Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh sejak lahir?"

Lagi. Donghae berucap tanpa beban mengatai Siwon bodoh. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu baginya.

"_Mianhae_. _Mianhae_," gumaman itu terus berulang. Ini adalah dosa besar yang pernah dilakukan Siwon. Bagaimana ia menebus dosa ini di hadapan Tuhannya nanti. "_Mianhae_. _Mian_—"

"_Ya_! Berhentilah. Dengarkan aku," melihat Siwon merasa bersalah dengan kepala tertunduk seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk tidak tega. "Bukan salahmu, kau ikut terbawa suasana dan akhirnya kalian melakukan itu. Toh Kyuhyun yang memintanya. Berarti selama ini Kyuhyun menginginkan itu. Bukankah orang mabuk itu selalu jujur?" ia menghela napas sebentar, "Lagipula kalian ini sepasang kekasih. Jadi hal itu sangat wajar, seperti aku dan Donghae."

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Keceplosan karena membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

"Hyukkie benar. Justru bodoh kalau kau meninggalkannya. Dia akan sedih saat menyadari kau tidak ada di sampingnya. Malah dia mengira kau yang menyesali kejadian itu. Kau tidak menginginkannya. Dan—" sedetik kemudian Donghae menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tega meninggalkan _uri magnae _setelah kau puas menikmati tubuhnya, _eoh_? Laki-laki macam apa kau ini!" dan pukulan maut meluncur lagi untuk Siwon.

Lee Hyukjae hanya bisa memandang prihatin melihat kekasihnya mulai mencekik leher Siwon. Hei, Kyuhyun adalah member termuda yang sangat mereka sayangi. Mana mungkin mereka membiarkan Kyuhyun tersakiti begitu saja oleh lelaki Choi ini.

"C-cukup, Hae. Cukup," erang Siwon. Suaranya tercekik di tenggorokan. Siwon akan kehilangan nyawanya sebentar lagi jika tidak terdengar bel pintu berbunyi berulang kali dan Eunhyukkie cepat-cepat melerai mereka.

Kyuhyun terbangun. Bibirnya yang merekah tersenyum mengingat mimpinya. Dalam mimpi ia bercinta dengan Siwon. Namun setelah nyawanya telah utuh dan melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh tanda kemerahan tanpa sehelai benang pun, matanya melebar. Ternyata bukan mimpi.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Ranjang dengan sprei berantakan dan pakaian berserakan di lantai semakin memperkuat dugaan bahwa semalam adalah kenyataan. Rona merah langsung menjalar di permukaan pipinya. Kuluman senyum tak kuasa ditahan. Tubuhnya serasa remuk semua. Ia benar-benar melakukannya dengan Siwon.

Senyum itu segera pudar ketika tak mendapati kekasihnya ada di sisinya. Kemana perginya Choi Siwon? Ia segera beranjak dan mengambil salah satu kemeja biru polos yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kemeja Siwon.

"Siwon _Hyung_?" panggilnya ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang ada di apartemen itu. Tak dihiraukan kepalanya yang agak pusing efek minum terlalu banyak, juga nyeri yang mendera badannya. Namun batang hidung Siwon tak juga terlihat. Bahkan ia sudah memeriksa di kamar mandi yang ternyata kosong. Ia tahu Siwon tidak ada jadwal apa-apa hari ini. Biasanya Siwon akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk bermalas-malasan di apartemen.

"_Omo_! Kyuhyun!" seru Eunhyuk kaget melihat muka Kyuhyun yang lebih tembem (lebam tepatnya) dan mata memerah habis menangis.

"_H-Hyung_," air matanya berjatuhan ketika sudah menghambur dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. "Di-dia pergi, _Hyung_… dia tidak menginginkanku," gumamnya di pundak _hyung_nya sambil terisak.

Hati Eunhyuk dongkol mendengarnya. Tersangka utama yang membuat Kyuhyun menangis pasti adalah orang yang sekarang sedang ada di kamar Leeteuk. Entah Donghae masih meneruskan acara cekik-mencekiknya lagi atau sudah berhenti.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan, Kyu?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu. Mereka sudah duduk di sofa dengan Eunhyuk yang mengelus rambut kecoklatan di pelukannya.

"Si-Siwon," jawab Kyuhyun sesenggukan.

Samar-samar tapi makin jelas, mereka bisa mendengar suara orang berlari dari kamar yang paling dekat dengan dapur menuju ruang tengah.

"Kyu?"

Pemilik nama Cho Kyuhyun itu mendongak. Lalu kembali dalam rengkuhan Eunhyuk lagi ketika mengetahui siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka dengan napas terengah dan tatapan mengiba.

"Hiks… mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia disini, _Hyung_?" isaknya lagi. Menyembunyikan wajah di balik bahu _hyung_nya.

"Kau tidak bertanya," gumam Eunhyuk tanpa dosa.

Sementara Siwon? Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saat melihat kekasihnya menangis tersedu. Ia menoleh ke arah Donghae yang kini turut menenangkan Kyuhyun di belakang Eunhyuk, dan melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan segera meraih Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih runyam.

"Sshh… Kyu," tangisan Kyuhyun semakin keras. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Siwon.

Dua figuran di belakang Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menonton. Memastikan Siwon tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi yang membuat _magnae _mereka sakit hati.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak menginginkanku. Hiks… maafkan aku," rintih Kyuhyun serak. Suaranya menjadi berdengung akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Sesekali ingus keluar dari hidungnya yang memerah.

Hati Siwon bergejolak, tidak mengira Kyuhyun akan berpikiran demikian terhadapnya, sama seperti apa yang diprediksikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tapi mana mungkin ia tidak menginginkan pemuda manis seperti Kyuhyun? Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya, dan mengharuskannya untuk menjaga kekasih satu-satunya ini. Bukan malah menodai kepercayaan yang telah diberikan orang tua Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Ia hanya takut melihat Kyuhyun terbangun dan menangisi perbuatannya yang di luar kendali semalam. Ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya. Oleh sebab itu dengan tanpa berpikir akibatnya, Siwon segera berpakaian dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas.

Serba salah.

"_Baby_, kau salah. Selama ini aku sangat menginginkanmu. Maafkan aku… aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Sampai hilang kendali dan akhirnya…" Siwon menghela napas, seakan berat sekali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Akhirnya aku memperkosamu… Aku ini benar-benar pria breng—"

Siwon terkejut menyadari tangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menekan tengkuknya agar bibir mereka bersentuhan. Sangat singkat namun Siwon bisa merasakan asin di bibir Kyuhyun yang bercampur dengan sisa air mata.

Ciuman Kyuhyun barusan bukan tanpa tujuan. Rupanya ia sudah mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Siwon mengkhawatirkannya, sekaligus menghormatinya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Kyuhyun mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. Ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja kebesaran yang dipakainya, menarik kerahnya agar kulit pundak yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja itu dapat terlihat. Ada banyak sekali bekas gigitan di leher dan bahunya. "Siwon _Hyung_, lihat ini."

"Aku bahagia memiliki ini," ujarnya sambil tertunduk, menunjukkan bahu mulusnya yang ternoda. "_Hyung, a_ku kekasihmu. Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu brengsek lagi," ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menenangkan agar Siwon tak perlu khawatir lagi.

Siwon melotot melihat lekukan antara leher dan bahu Kyuhyun yang mulus seperti sabun yang baru dibuka dari bungkusnya.

"Ja-jangan dibuka disini, Kyu," ucap Siwon terbata. Buru-buru ia mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di karpet untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dari penglihatan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Entah siapa yang meletakkan selimut sembarangan disitu.

Kyuhyun membenahi selimut di bahunya yang agak merosot dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan di depannya.

"Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Semalam kau sangat hebat," bisiknya tepat di telinga Siwon, mengabaikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang diam-diam mendekat ingin tahu. "Jangan kecewa pada dirimu lagi, karena aku juga menginginkanmu. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi selama ini aku hanya bisa membayangkan kau menindihku dan membuatku berteriak. Jadi jangan pernah merasa bersalah dan menahannya lagi, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Siwon yang terbatuk mendengar bisikannya.

"Kau berhak memilikiku sepuasmu, _Hyung_. _Appa _dan _Umma _sudah mempercayakan aku padamu. Jadi buanglah sifatmu yang berlebihan itu," bisik Kyuhyun lagi, diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di rahang tegas kekasihnya.

**End**


End file.
